love on the battle field
by Rc
Summary: this storys is about Jack Sisco! Leo(Leena's long lost little sister) has come back and joined the champ team! Leo and Jack fall in love well on the battle field. but will everyone aprove of their choice? will Jamie let Jack take Leo from him?
1. chapter 1

Hello! Rc here! I might be slow on updating but oh well! I'll get it done!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids or the Zoids people. BUT! I do own the plot and Leo! If you wanna use the plot ask and I'll think about it! If you wanna just Leo ask and sure but you have to ask!  
  
Also this is a Bit and Leena, Brad and Naomi, and Jack and Leo (she is Leena's long lost sister.don't ASK!) ok that's all people!  
  
-Walks away glomping Harry champ and Jack Sisco-  
  
Harry: HELP!  
  
Jack: -grin-  
  
  
  
  
  
"Leena! Darling! I'm coming!" Happy called out as he ran at top speeds toward the Toros' base hanger. A young girl around the age of 17 grabbed a hold of Harry's collar. Bit, Leena, Jamie, Brad and Doc walked up to Harry and the stranger. "Harry! I'm here for a reason! You're here for a reason too! AND IT'S NOT TO GLOMP LEENA!" The girl yelled into Harry's struggling face. "Hey Harry whose the babe?" Bit asked scanning the girl. Leena glared at Bit. "Sorry Hun." He apologized. The girl had on short shorts and a tube top. An old black cloak ran down her body and to the floor. Blue tinted sunglasses blocked her eyes. Brown hair cascaded down her back to about her shoulder blades. "Hello my names is---" "Leo!" Doc cried out and walked forward. He embraced the smiling girl. "Hey Dad." She choked out. Leena Stood dumbfounded next to dumbfounded Bit. "Dad? WAIT I'M DAD'S ONLY GIRL CHILD!" Leena yelled making Doc turn and look at his angered daughter. "Leena I every told you but you have a sister." Doc shrugged. Leena fumed. "I CAN SEE THAT DAD!" She screamed. "Leena calm down." Bit reassured her. "I will not calm down! Why was I never told!?" Leena asked her father but looking at the girl. "She was born one year after you. Then your mother died. So I gave her to a friend to be raised. Two children were a lot to take care of and since I wasn't as financial fit then as I am now I wasn't fit to raise her." Doc explained. Leena calmed hearing a good, straight, serious answer from her father. "Who did you give her too?" Leena asked. Jamie sighed. "He gave her to my father. I knew I'd seen you before." Jamie confessed. Leo nodded and smiled. "So Doc had three kids.who knew." Brad stated flatly. Harry ran to Leena. "Leena I promise I won't let this..this."He pointed to Bit Cloud. "THIS THING hurt you." Harry swore. Within seconds Harry was flat on the ground with a huge lump. "I said NO GLOMPING!" Leo yelled leaning an almost broken bat over her shoulder.  
  
  
  
A/N: that's all I'll probably update soon..like to night! Heh heh! Review please! If you give review. thank you! 


	2. chapter 2

Ok! I'm updating! -Laughs like a maniac-  
  
Anywhos..  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zoids or the Zoids people! BUT! I do own Leo and the plot. If you would like to use her or the plot email me or review and ask! Please! Thank you!  
  
  
  
  
  
Leo, Harry, Leena, Bit, Jamie, Brad, and Doc sat in the living room of the Toros base. Doc Chatted with his youngest child. "Why don't you join the blitz team Leo?" Doc asked. "Yeah come on Leo! We could get to know each other. Girl talk!" Leena asked agreeing with her father. Leo looked at Leena and smiled. "I'd love to but I'm on Harry's team." Leo stated. "Harry's team? What class are you guys in Harry?" Bit Questioned Harry. But Harry couldn't hear him cause he was swimming in self-pity. "Uhhh Alrightly.." Bit sweatdropped. "We're almost in class S. If we beat one more team we go in the S class." Leo explained. "Really?" Brad pondered. "We'll have to battle one day." Brad challenged. Leo nodded. "So you lived with Jamie for awhile?" Leena inquired. "Yeah for about 10 years." Leo explained. "Yeah me and her were friends." Jamie smiled. The Blitz and Champ teams talked for along while.  
  
  
  
  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Leo and Harry walked into their hanger. "That was nice!" Leo exclaimed. Harry mumbled. "Aw Harry," Leo looked at him. He had been sluggish ever since she had hit him with her bat. She kneeled down next to him. "Come on Harry I'll make some tea." Leo said softly. He slowly nodded. She helped him to the couch in the living room. Leo looked at the message screen. A small light was beeping. "Hey a message from the Zoid battle commission." Leo stated to the depressed Harry. She typed something in and a man came to the screen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello Champ team. Your next battle will determine whether or not you advance into the S class. You will be fighting the Lighting saixs. The battle mode: 0982, at 2:00 tomorrow." The Man explained. "That is all." He disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Benjamin rolled into the room. "Oh hello Leo." He said politely. Leo turned and looked at him. "Would you do something for me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
  
  
  
Leo sat on the couch next to Harry. "Boil some water ok?" She asked. "Ok Leo." Benjamin rolled out of the room leaving Leo and Harry alone. "Harry. I'm sorry I hit you earlier today." Leo whispered softly to him. He turned his head to look at her. "It's not that." He said back looking away. "It's just I realized today how much Leena loves Bit and not me." Harry's voice was sad, full of pity and longing for one he could not have. "Harry she loves you as a friend right? Then she still loves you just not IN love with you." Leo explained laying an arm around his back. She rubbed her hand on his back. Harry's head shot up. "Your right! Thank you Leo!" Harry jumped up scaring Leo a bit. "I'm going to get the Zoids ready for the battle. Are you using the Gun Sniper?" Harry asked. Leo nodded smiling. Harry ran to the hanger to work on the Zoids. -I'm happy he's better.-- Leo thought. "Leo I went ahead and made the tea." Benjamin said rolling into the room. "Thank you Benjamin."  
  
  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Harry." Leo whispered softly to him. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "You feel asleep guy. We've got one hour before the battle starts." Leo mentioned helping him up. Leo giggled. "Nice shorts Harry." He looked down and realized he was in his boxers. "I like to be comfortable when working on my Zoids." He said turning his head and blushing. He had fallen asleep while working on the Zoids late last night. "Well go on and get dressed. I'll load the Zoids into the whale king." Leo said watching him walk past her. She burst into fits off laugher. "LEO STOP THAT!" She heard an enraged Harry yell at her. She stuck out her tongue playfully.  
  
  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
  
  
  
  
The judge capsule rose from the ground. "This is an authorized Zoid battle. The land within a 20-mile radius is restricted. Only team warriors and personal allowed. Danger. Danger. Battle mode 0982. The Lighting saixs verses the Champ team. Ready? FIGHT!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Leo appeared one Harry's view screen. "Harry the lighting saixs are known for speed. STAY OUT OF THE WAY! Long range battle. Ok?"  
  
  
  
"Leo problem." Harry gulped. "What?" Leo questioned. "I didn't install long range guns.or missiles." Harry closed his eyes. "WHAT!?" Leo cried. "Ok it's OK. I installed a long-range cannon on my Gun sniper. We'll win this."  
  
  
  
Kris charged toward Benjamin's Gun Sniper. The robot flipped some switches. Long range missiles shot from about every arsenal holder on the Gun Sniper. Kris's Zoid was bombarded with a shower of missiles. "Go Benjamin! Her computers frozen!" Leo smiled. She looked forward at an on coming Zoid. "Ok Zoid. Let's go." Leo grinned. She moved her Zoids legs apart a bit. Leo locked on to the target. "RANGE CANNON!" She yelled and fired the cannon. The Gun Sniper slid back a few feet as the cannon fired at the Lighting Saixs. The Zoid moved out of the way but not fast enough dodge the recoil. The Zoid was pushed to the side. "TOTAL SLAUGHTER ASSULT!" Leo yelled as she fired both sets off arsenals. The Zoid managed to dodge a few but most of them hit it's target dead on. "Harry how are you doing against-HARRY!" Leo yelled. His Zoids computer was frozen. "Oh Harry." Leo sighed in pity for the wanna be king. Kelly's Zoid turned toward Leo's. "Benjamin I'm out off missiles." Leo gulped as she talked. "Leo I'd love to help but I only had one set." Benjamin told her sadly. Leo growled. "I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE THIS BATTLE!" She yelled. Kelly's Zoid charged toward Leo's Gun Sniper. Leo growled. She locked on to the Zoid. She aimed for the leg. "RANGE CANNON!" She yelled and fired at the charging robot. The beam hit its target causing the computer to freeze.  
  
  
  
"The battle is over. The Battle is over. The winner.The Champ team." The judge threw out his left hand.  
  
  
  
Leo opened her cockpit. "Harry! What's the damage?" She called down to the man. "Rather good." Harry called back up as he looked at her. Leo jumped from the cockpit and landed on the ground feet first. A tall man from the opposing team stood by his Zoid. Leo walked up to him. "Excuse me." She said and tapped his shoulder. He turned and looked at her. -Wow he's cute.- Leo thought blushing. "Hello my names Leo, Leo Toros. And yours warrior?" She asked once she had gathered her composure. He looked down on her. -She's a warrior? She's too beautiful to be one. WHAT DID I JUST THINK?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW THIS GIRL!- He thought and mentally kicked himself. "J- Jack-k," he tried to cough away his impending blush. "Jack Sisco."  
  
  
  
Heh heh! I'm so evil! What do YOU think will happen?? Aye??? Aye????? Review please! Look Naomi fans I'm sorry I spelled her name wrong at the beginning of chapter one. If you see any mistakes tell me please I'd like to correct them. And if I spelled the Zoid names wrong tell me! 


	3. chapter 3

Rc here! Chapter 3!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zoids or the Zoids people. BUT! I do own the plot and Leo and any additional people I decide to add!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Leo's face was hot. The blush had crept across her cheeks. Jack coughed again. "Good battle today Mr. Sisco." Leo spoke breaking the awkward silence. "Uh the names Jack. Just Jack." He corrected. "Oh I'm sorry." Leo blushed brighter from the embarrassment. Jack mentally kicked himself again. -I hurt her feelings, damnit!- He thought. Leo backed up a bit. -I feel weird.- Leo thought as she stared at him. Her heart was pounding fast and it was skipping some beats. Jack stared back at her. He needed to turned his head and walk off. But he couldn't. -I've never felt this feeling before. It's weird.- Jack reasoned with himself. "Well Jack it was nice meeting you." Leo said holding out her hand. Jack uncharacteristically reached out and shook her head. Her skin was soft and a slight brown from the desert sun. He pulled back his hand looked into her eyes.er sunglasses rather. Leo had the strongest urge to kiss him. She could bet her face was totally red now. Harry ran up. "Leo did you hear me? We're leaving. Come on." Harry demanded latching on to Leo's arm and annoying started to drag her away. Jack looked to Harry. Jack really wanted to kick Harry's ass for treating her like that. "Bye Jack." She called to him waving with her other hand. Jack nodded and watched as Harry dragged her away.  
  
  
  
  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
  
  
  
  
Leo and Harry went the Toros base after the battle and offered to take them all out as a celebration for being in the S class. They all sat in a bar at a huge table waiting for the guys to bring the drinks. "Oh my god! After the fight today I met the cutest guy!" Leo told Leena and Naomi. "AH! Cool. What was his name?" Leena asked. "His name is-Hey there he is!" Leo pointed to Jack who had walked in and sat in the back. "OH MY GOD! JACK!?" Leena and Naomi gasped loudly in unison. Jack looked up from his beer. Leo wrapped her hands around Leena and Naomi's mouths. She ducked her head trying not to be seen. "Leena! Naomi! Why'd you do that?" Leo controlled her anger but couldn't control the blush that was appearing on her face. Bit walked back over with Brad and Harry carrying bottles of beer galore. "What's up?" He asked setting down the tray. Leena pried Leo's hand off her mouth. "Leo thinks Jack's cute!" Leena laughed. Leo blushed redder when Brad smiled in amusement and Harry sat down to keep from falling as he laughed. Bit looked behind him at Jack who looked utterly confused and angry. "Well there he is. Go talk to him." Bit stated handing a beer to Leena and sitting next to her. Jamie and Doc walked over. "Lose the pinball game?" Brad asked the mumbling Jamie. He growled and grabbed a beer. Within seconds it was gone. "Jamie aren't you to young to drink?" Naomi questioned the boy as he grabbed another one. "No." he answered growling. His voice deeper now. "Hey wild eagle." The blitz team and Harry said in unison. "Who?" Leo asked confused. "Hello little lady." The 'Wild eagle' said smoothly. He took Leo's hand and kissed it. Leo giggled and blushed. "I like him." Leo commented. The Wild eagle smiled and slid next to Leo. The grouped laughed. After a while Leo pulled Leena away from the group. "Leena how did you know you liked Bit?" Leo blurted out. Leena raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Leo coughed. "Just answer the question!" She cried. Leena smiled. "When you get this weird feeling." Leena explained. "And then you have a urge to kiss him." Leena smiled as she remembered her and bit. Leo rolled her eyes. "Thanks sis! You're very heplful!" Leo Thanked Leena and walked back to the group. "She gonna get her heart crushed." Leena whispered to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Within a few hours Bit, Harry, Leena, The Wild eagle, and Doc were drunk. "Guess we're the only sane one's left." Naomi mentioned as Bit and Leena tried to sing on the small stage. "Yeah but it's fun to watch!" Leo laughed at Harry and Doc. They were trying to dance. At least what's Leo thought they were trying to do. "We better have a huge amount for aspirin. Or tomorrow's going to be hell." Brad commented. "We ran out yesterday when I had a bad headache I took the last two." Leo explained standing. "Since we don't have any I better go by some real fast." She grabbed her cloak. "Want Want me me to to come come?" The Wild eagle asked. "Nah you stay here and have fun. Ok?" Leo patted his back. "Ok-whatever.youuu sayy wittle misssss." He answered. Leo pulled on her cloak and walked into the fresh air.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack had been talking to Kris and Kelly. They saw the way he acted around that Toros. "You like her don't you Jack?" Kelly questioned. Jack turned his head. "I don't know what you're talking about." Jack countered. Kris grinned. "Jack it's obvious." She said. Jack looked at her. "Really? It is?" Jack questioned but slapped his hand over his mouth. Kelly and Kris broke into fits of laughter. "You lose Jack." Kelly said. "You cheated." Jack persisted on not paying for the drinks. "So?" Kris smiled. "That's not fair." He pouted. Jack paid for the drinks reluctantly. "Hey that girl's leaving." Kelly pointed out. "Jack go talk to her!" Kris pushed on. "No I'm not going to talk to her." He said for the fifth time in that conversation. "NOW JACK!" Kelly and Kris yelled to him. Jack sweatdropped. "Ok I'm off." He said and quickly followed Leo out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Is it good? So far? Review please! 


	4. chapter 4

Hello all! I'm on a roll! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids! I do not own the Zoids people. I do own Leo and the plot. And anyone else that's not on the Anime.  
  
  
  
Leo walked in silence. She wasn't in a good mood. She was deep in thought. -So you like some one if you have an urge to kiss them? That makes some sense, ok it makes a lot of sense. So I like Jack? - She hugged the bag of aspirin. -He is really cute! Heh! - She smiled and blushed. She looked up just in time to see herself run into something. With a yelp she started falling backwards. Two arms caught her. "What do we have here?" An unfamiliar voice asked. Leo looked at the man. He was holding a knife to her neck. "Do what we say and I MIGHT let you live." He explained. Him and his partner pulled Leo into an ally. Leo screamed but found a hand over her mouth in a matter of seconds. The knife's cold blade was pressed against her throat. "Now the rules change. If you scream I kill you. If you don't," The man moved his knife down Leo's chest and to the top of her tube top. "I kill you anyway." Leo's eyes widened as the man cut through the top of her tube top. The man grinned as the top of her breasts showed. "Come on boss let me see!" the man from behind Leo begged and pouted. "No you'll wait your turn." The man in front of Leo said roughly. "Your lucky you get two men tonight." He hissed. He touched Leo's bare stomach with the tips of his fingers. Leo closed her eyes. -HELP! SOMEONE! - She mentally screamed. There was a grunt and the hand ceased to be over her mouth. She opened her eyes fast. A shadow was beating, the man with the knife, up. She turned her head and looked to her left where the man who was holding her was knocked out. The shadow stood up and walked to her. She leaned against the wall. "Are you ok? Leo?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jack?" She questioned. He stepped into the light. Leo began to cry. "Oh Jack!" She cried and hugged him. Shocked, Jack wrapped his arms around her to comfort her shaky form. After a few minutes Leo had calmed down. She stepped away from him. Leo looked at him. "Thank you Jack." She sniffed blushing. Jack looked down at her. Her eyes were a deep gold. "No problem." He answered. -I wanna kiss him! Ok here we go.- Leo thought. She took a step toward him. Jack stood looking at her. She stood on her tiptoes. Her lips were inches away from Jack when he suddenly turned his head. Crushed, Leo leaned back against the wall. Tears started to swell in her eyes. Anger arose. "You emotionally deprived son of a bitch!" She yelled and turned to leave the ally. Strong hands grasped a hold of her shoulders. Lips suddenly appeared on hers as she was pushed against the brick wall. Jack's tongue slid over Leo's bottom lip requesting entrance. Leo gladly allowed. Jack's tongue entered Leo's mouth. His tongue explored area of Leo's mouth. And hers, his. There was a sudden slap of someone's hand against the brick building they were leaning on. Both looked up panting. There stood Leena and Bit still drunk. "Making out in an ally? Tisk tisk." Leena shook her head. "I'm so proud!" She cried. "Sorry guys continue. We're leaving. Have fun!" Bit said winking at them. Bit had sobered up a little. Bit and Leena walked away leaving two very red faced people. Leo looked at Jack and put her hand behind her head smiling. "They ruined the moment." She joked. Jack licked his lips and turned. He leaned against the opposite wall. Leo pushed her self off the wall. She walked toward the ally entrance. She looked at him from over shoulder. He grinned wickedly at her. "We'll have to do that again." He commented. Leo smiled and started back to the bar. Jack stayed in the ally for a while before exiting. Something broke as he accidentally stepped on it. He picked it up and opened the small bag. Inside was an aspirin bottle that had the top popped off. -This is what Leo dropped before those bastards took her into the ally.- Jack thought then smiled. This was perfect! He could take the aspirin to her tomorrow. Her and Harry had probably already gone back to their base for the night. "Jack!" Kris and Kelly called to him as they ran toward him. They smiled. "So what happened?" They inquired like little school girls.  
  
Cute? I saw the ally scene in 'From Hell'. I changed it so I wouldn't get in trouble. Too tell you the truth! I only took the kissing and the ally. Heh heh don't tell on me. PLEASE! 


End file.
